The Brother's in Blood ChroniclesPart 1Haunted
by Miz Predictable
Summary: A hunt in Ohio beckons them...Sam's visions, A haunting house and a girl named Zara...can the boys figure it out and save the girl? Final chapter up, R&R!
1. Chapter 1:The Vision

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Hi all, hope u like this first story of my new supernatural series. I don't own any of the Winchester's just so you know, review please**_

**Supernatural**

**The Brothers in Blood Chronicles.**

**Part One**

**Haunted**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Vision**

"Earth to Dean? Are you with me?" Samuel Winchester asked from behind the wheel of the Impala, cutting into Dean's thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

Sam frowned. "I asked if you were hungry," he repeated.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I could eat a frickin' horse," The eldest Winchester replied, looking once more at the newspaper that was spread out across his lap. "So where we goin' again?"

Sam changed gears, then sped up and swerved to avoid rear-ending the slow driver in front.

"Lake Evergreen. Its in Ohio," He responded. "There's been strange happenings at a place called Evergreen Manor. Just last week the mistress of the house died mysteriously, as well as the disappearance of a local schoolboy, Thomas O'lauchlan. You think this could be our kind of thing?"

Dean nodded slowly as he stared longingly out the window as a Mc Donald's restaurant blurred by.

Sam sighed. "We'll stop next time. There's no way I'm eating that crap," said the youngest, who could almost feel his arteries hardening at the thought of a greasy burger.

"Yeah, I usually wouldn't either, but I'm so hungry right now, I'd eat friggen Subway,"

And to Dean's distaste, that's where Sam stopped.

"Dude, I wasn't serious! I am _so_ not eating that healthy shit!" Dean protested to his younger, yet somehow taller brother, as he pulled into a parking space.

Sam just smirked, and opened the door so he could stretch his lanky legs.

"You coming?" He inquired, finally standing. Dean shook his head, refusing vigorously.

"Just get me something with as little rabbit food as possible," he insisted. "God, dad would be spinning in his grave," Dean added as an after thought.

Sam bent low and stuck his head through the window. "He doesn't have a grave, Dean," he retorted.

"Yeah whatever gigantor," Dean said, waving his brother off. "Just hurry up, I'm hungry,"

Sam got Dean a foot long sub, with the works, just to spite him. The only thing that Dean found to be worthy of his stomach was the double choc-chip cookie that came free with the meal.

"You're an asshole, you know that Sammy?" Dean pointed out, gingerly picking up a piece of lettuce and tossing it out the window.

"Aw, you love me," he countered, giving Dean his best ever puppy dog look.

"Fuck off man, don't count on it. Get your ass out of my seat, I'm driving,"

Sam just laughed, but complied anyway. There was no use in pissing Dean off any further, although it did provide some entertainment.

As the Impala pulled out of the parking lot, a foot-long sub with the works took a swan dive out the window and landed with a soft thump on the bitumen.

* * *

As Dean drove deeper into the night, three things could be heard. The steady drumming of rain on the roof, the occasional squeak of the windscreen wipers and the gentle snoring of his baby brother.

Sure Sammy wasn't a baby anymore; at twenty two he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, yet Dean found himself more than ever, protective of his brother's well being since the tragic death of their father.

Dean glanced momentarily at the petrol gauge and sighed. He would have to stop at the next gas station, and with funds dwindling; it would be hard to keep his girl on the road.

Within five minutes, a gas station loomed into view. Dean parked the car in front of one of the pumps and got out. He stretched his sore muscles and shuffled to the rear of the car to give his baby a much needed drink. With an air of indifference, he watched the numbers on the pump clicked higher and sighed. One hundred and twenty bucks for a full tank of gas. It was ridiculous! Dean put the pump back into its holder and went to pay for his baby's gasoline cocktail.

"One hundred and twenty!" The attendant gasped. "What kind of car?"

Dean nodded his head toward the vehicle outside.

"Ah," the pimply teen nodded knowingly. "An oldie but a goodie. Cash or credit sir?"

"Credit," Dean said automatically, handing the kid one of many fake identities.

He took an impression of the card and handed Dean a biro to sign the page that was before him.

"Thank you Mr. Ford. You have a good night, and treat her well," Said the attendant, indicating the Impala.

Dean inclined his head before exiting.

"Idiot," muttered the eldest Winchester as he opened the car door.

He looked over at Sam, who was still sleeping peacefully.

Envious of his freakishly long legged brother, he scrubbed a hand over his weary face before turning the key in the ignition. As the car purred to life, Sam woke with a start, smacking his head on the window.

Dean smirked and pulled the car back out onto the interstate.

"Good mornin' princess," he teased, tousling Sam's brunette mop for good measure.

"Mmmm fuck off Dean," Sam protested groggily, swatting Dean's hand away.

"Oooh, is it that time of month, pretty lady?" Dean joked, but it was apparent that Sam wasn't interested in being harassed.

"Get lost jerk," he mumbled, trying to get comfortable.

"Bitch," Dean retorted, dodging a punch.

Laughing as Sam murmured something about a lost cause, he slipped a cassette into the tape player.

Pressing play, he growled as the opening notes of '_Don't Fear the Reaper_,' by Blue Oyster Cult filled the car.

Dean had plenty of experience with reaper's to know that not fearing them would be stupid, and the two times that he encountered them, he had been lucky to escape with his life. He jabbed the fast forward button, mumbling incoherent curses as he did so.

Finally landing on a song that didn't constantly remind him of his brushes with death, he leaned back and changed gears, expertly navigating the wet winding road in the dark.

"Dude, do you think you could slow down?" Sam asked, finally conscious enough to realize how fast Dean was going.

"Jeez grandma, you really know how to party," Dean said flatly.

"Yeah well, I don't feel so hot, so slow the fuck down before I lose my dinner all over your precious car," Sam snapped.

Dean looked anxiously over at his brother. Half worried about Sam's sudden illness and half scared that his girls interior would be redecorated, he pressed his foot on the brake and slowed down to a more tolerable speed.

"That better?" Dean asked, trying to hide the concern in his voice.

"Uh-huh," Sam replied, resting his throbbing head against the cold window.

"So is it anything to do with your wonder powers?"

Sam looked up. "I don't know, it could be but—Ah!" The sudden pain was unexpected and severe. The youngest clutched his head; bracing himself for the vision he knew would  
come.

* * *

_He sat alone in what appeared to be a large library. In the dim light of the candles, shadows danced across the walls, causing him to feel apprehensive. _

_As he gently turned the page of an old book, there was a rhythmic tapping at the window. Yawning widely, Sam turned to the glass, and what he saw sent a shiver down his spine. A midnight black crow was perched on the sill, illuminated only by the frequent flashes of lighting. It peered at him intelligently with crimson eyes, and cawed gently, tapping on the window once more. _

_Frowning, the long-limbed brunette stood and crossed the space between the desk and the casement. With shaking hands, he unlatched the window and slid it open, admitting the bird. It ruffled its feathers and hopped out of the rain, tilting its head to look up at the young Winchester. _

"_What do you want?" Sam asked curiously, realizing that it meant no harm. It gave an indignant caw and nipped his outstretched hand. _

"_Ouch, what was that for?" he demanded._

_The crow outstretched a black wing and pulled something from the glossy feathers. _

_Unsure what it held, Sam moved his open palm closer and watched with interest as the creature dropped the dangling item into his hand. _

"_Thank you," Sam breathed. The bird gave a bow, and then took flight into the tempest, vanishing into the night. _

_Left alone by the window, the cold wind biting into his flesh, Sam held what appeared to be a necklace in his hand. Under further scrutiny, he came to realize that the necklace belonged to Dean .**Why hasn't he got it on? **Sam asked himself, bringing it closer to his face. There was something on the silver pendant, a tinge that he couldn't make out in the gloom. He touched it tentatively, fearful of what it could be._

_Sam gasped as he brought his hand nearer to his eyes. _

_**Blood.**_

_Deans blood…_

* * *

Dean pulled onto a shoulder as Sam began to convulse. All he could do was sit there and make sure he didn't choke.

"C'mon Sammy boy, snap out of it," he urged under his breath.

As the twitches subsided, so slowed the heart of Dean Michael Winchester, now so out of his mind with worry that tears slid silently down his face.

"C'mon, C'mon…" 

Sam's sea green eyes flew open. "Dean!" Sam pitched forward smacking his head on the dash.

"Whoa there Sammy, calm down, I'm here," Dean soothed. Sam slumped back into his seat with a moan. He looked over at Dean and with a sigh, his eyes slid closed, sending him into oblivion.

"Jesus Sam," Dean muttered as a tendril of blood snaked from his nostrils.

Now was not the time to delay.

Dean pressed his foot down on the gas pedal. _Hard_.

The Impala's tires screeched and spun, leaving a trail of white smoke in its wake as it raced down the highway at top speed.

Dean was getting impatient. And worried.

It was almost two in the morning, Sam hadn't regained consciousness yet, though he tossed and turned like he was been taunted by a past horror and Dean was yet to find a halfway decent motel to spend the remainder of the night in.

So he drove on, passing fields and murky ponds bathed in the new moonlight. It had stopped raining and clouds had parted at least an hour before that and he was grateful.

Ten more minutes passed before a familiar neon "VACANCY" sign loomed ahead shared also by the words "24 HOUR CHECK IN."

Dean fervently thanked all gods that he thought to be in existence before pulling into the parking lot.

He parked in a space in front of the lobby he could keep an eye on Sam.

"Cash or Credit," the lobbyist asked with a degree of boredom and not looking up from the paper as he handed him the room key.

Placing their meager belongings into the room before getting Sam was his objective, so after dumping their stuff on the floor Dean opened the passenger door to get Sam out.

The eldest grunted as he heaved a limp Sammy from the seat and into a fireman's carry.

"Jeez Sam," he muttered to his unresponsive brother. "What the hell have you been eating, cuz it definitely aint subway,"

Sam stirred slightly as Dean put him on the bed, but he did not awake, so Dean clambered into his own bed and drifted off into a guarded sleep.

When Sam awoke, he was slightly confused. He didn't know what the hell was going on until he looked over and saw Dean sprawled out onto the other bed.

The youngest sat up a little to quickly, remembering the vision, and his head began to spin, causing his stomach to disagree with him.

He swung his legs out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, collapsing in front of the toilet just in time.

As he was busy expelling his stomach contents, he didn't notice Dean standing at the door with a look of concern etched across his ragged face.

"You all right little bro?" he asked gently entering the cool room.

Sam looked up with un-focused eyes and nodded abruptly. He leant against the bathtub, to exhausted to swat Dean away as he took his temperature.

"103.5, you have a bit of a fever. Go for a cool shower and then get some shuteye. I'm going out to get a soda,"

As Dean exited, he shut the door behind him, leaving Sam to shower. He stripped down and turned the tap on cold, flinching slightly as the icy water pounded at his back.

Several minutes later, he was feeling better, though trembling slightly from the cold. He dried himself thoroughly and slipped a pair of tracksuit pants on before climbing into bed.

He cocooned himself in the blanket and rolled himself up into a ball, falling asleep almost instantly, feeling warm and safe. No dreams troubled him.

When Dean returned from his escapades, Sam was fast asleep, curled up in a ball, and then for a moment, Sam was Sammy.

He looked so innocent and young and undeserving of all the shit the brothers went through everyday, and Dean liked it. Wishing that things could be easier on Sam, he sighed and flumped his own bed.

Tired for his own reasons, he burrowed himself into the bed a pulled the quilt up to his chin, and dozed, though remaining aware just in case anything happened to his baby brother.

* * *

It was 7pm before Dean opened his eyes again, however, Sam remained in dreamland.

That was what Dean hated. The waking part. Especially when Sam was sleeping peacefully and innocently.

The eldest Winchester crept over to his brother's bed and shook him gently.

"Sammy, time to get up," he said softly.

Sam groaned. "I dun wanna go to school today, Dean,"

Dean smiled. "Don't worry, you don't have to. But I do need you to get up so I can get some food into you. What do you want?"

Sam opened his eyes, but they were glazed, as if he wasn't all there.

"A Happy meal," he said in a small and childish voice.

Dean frowned, confused and a silence ensued.

"Dean?"

"Sammy, that you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?"

Dean shrugged. "You just went all five year old on me,"

Now it was Sam's turn to be confused.

"I did?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, totally. You even asked for a happy meal,"

Sam screwed up his face in disgust. "Yuck,"

The eldest snorted. "Yuck is right Sammy boy. What would you say to pizza?"

Sam shrugged and sat up in the bed. "Whatever do your worst,"

So Dean dialed up the pizza parlor on his cell and directed the delivery to their motel room.

"It'll be ready in about forty. Can you survive that long without going all cannibalistic on me?" Dean asked.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice do I?"

"Nope,"

Dean handed over a twenty and took the pizza box, kicking the door closed behind him.

"Dinner is served geek boy," he said putting the box on the table and taking a large piece.

Sam cringed. "That looks worse than McDonalds," he said, taking his own slice. The pizza was so greasy that it almost turned his box transparent.

The youngest took a bite but placed it back down, swallowing a lump of congealed cheese.

"Ugh, I think I'll just go back to bed,"

Dean grinned. "Whatever dude, more for me,"

Sam slid back down to rest his pounding head on the soft pillow, and within minutes, he was asleep once more.

_Well, what did you think? _


	2. Chapter 2:Lake Evergreen Ohio

**DISCLAIMER: dont own SN blah blah blah **

**A/N: Heres chapter 2...i didn't get many reviews for the last one so please read and reveiw i would appreciate it!!! **

**Chapter Two Lake Evergreen, Ohio**

* * *

As always, Sam was the first to be awake. Silently, he crawled from his warm bed and began to pack. He wanted to get to Lake Evergreen as fast as possible. 

Across the room, Dean stirred. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked groggily.

"Packing. We're leaving," Sam said stiffly, stuffing a shirt into his duffle bag.

"Can't it wait until its actually daytime before we shag ass?" Dean murmured swinging muscled legs from the bed.

"No. I'm better, get dressed," Sam pestered.

"Yeah, yeah Geek Boy, I'm up, I'm up," he grumbled pulling on a pair of jeans.

After dressing himself, Dean wandered into the bathroom and peered at his tired reflection. He splashed his face with freezing water, and was alert instantly.

"Are you ready?" Sam called from the main room.

The now eldest Winchester patted his face dry with one of the motel towels before exiting the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm good. Everything packed already?"

Sam nodded and tossed the keys to him. "I'll take the room key to the lobby, I'll see you in the car,"

"What ever nerd. Just move your scrawny ass, ok?"

Sam rolled his eyes. His brother was so predictable.

He handed the key to the receptionist and gave her a polite smile before walking through the automatic door toward the Impala, which was presently being revved by Dean, as two blondes walked by. They giggled shamelessly and Dean winked. Sam repeated the eye roll. _Again,_ so predictable.

"You ready _Deana_," Sam teased sliding into the passenger seat.

Dean glared and put the car into reverse. "Ready if you are _Samantha_."

The drive was long, and extremely dull. Sam stared out the window at the rolling green hills, passing by, a monotonous scene of unmitigated tedium.

"Are we there yet?" Sam murmured.

"For the fifth time, no. But we will be soon," Dean replied, swerving to evade a pothole.

The youngest sighed. There was never anything to do.

"Deeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn," he whined in a childlike voice. "I'm hungry, and I need to go to the toilet,"

Dean frowned. He'd been frowning a lot lately.

"Haven't you been?" He asked, slightly confused.

"No, and I want Lucky Charms!" Sam demanded.

Dean's frown deepened. "What the fu—,"

"Dean?"

"Sam, that you?"

"Yeah, why?"  
He was speaking normally again.

"Twenty two year old Sam?" Dean inquired cautiously.

"Yeah, what's going on Dean, I just blacked out,"

"You we're, um, getting in touch with the child within," Dean said vaguely

"Huh?" now it was Sam's turn to be bewildered.

"You went all _Sammy_ on me. As in _five_-year-old Sammy. _Again_. You wanted lucky charms," Dean explained.

"I did?"

Dean nodded an affirmative.

"Oh, that's weird,"

"Just weird? You went all Freaky Friday on me!"

Sam shrugged. "Whatever. It doesn't matter. Step on it Dean,"

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a twist Sammy. Since when were you so keen to get to a hunt anyway?"

It was a valid question.

"I just wanna rid this sucker before somebody else in my family dies!"

Dean softened. "Sam, I'm not going anywhere, I already promised," he assured.

Sam just pursed his lips and stared out the window, immediately entering brooding mode.

"Jeez Sam, you're so dramatic!" Dean exclaimed with some degree of humor.

The young man remained silent, choosing not to reply to Dean's joke.

He shrugged and shifted the gears.

Hungry, Sam reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a bag of chips.

"Share?" Dean asked hopefully.

Sam opened the bag and shoved it in Dean's general direction.

With his eyes glued to the road, the eldest stuck his free hand into the foil packet and pulling out a fistful of chips, he shoved them into his mouth.

"God Dean, it's like you've never been fed!"

Dean just grinned widely, dropping soggy crumbs onto his lap.

"Ugh, Dean that's gross!" Sam snorted, halfway between disgust and amusement.

"What Shammy, Whatcha matter?" he asked through the food.

Sam laughed. "Classy, Dean. Real classy,"

Then the trip wasn't so boring.

They arrived at Lake Evergreen at sunset, two days later. Both brothers were tired, cranky, stiff and looking forward to a few days in a nice soft bed.

As they drove down the main road, Sam peered out the window and sighed.

Along the street old style cottages were lined up neatly in a row, each perfect garden flowing into the next.

The grass was green, the water was crystal clear, and for a moment, Sam forgot about everything.

"I think it's scary," Dean said shuddering.

Sam gave him an odd look. "What, to normal for you?" he asked.

"Precisely. Perfect lawns, apple pie, "How was your day honey?" I'd jump in front of a bus!"

Sam laughed. "You're odd,"

Dean smiled. "Yeah, well you made me that way, bitch,"

"Jerk," Sam shot back with practiced ease.

"So did you find anymore information on this Evergreen manor, geek boy?" Dean inquired through a mouthful of baked potato.

Sam screwed his face up in disgust. "Don't talk with your mouth full Dean, you're getting chewed up food all over the laptop," he said, exasperated.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You're a frickin' neat freak Sammy," he swore, spitting more food on the LCD screen.

"For fuck sake Dean, stop talking and listen. This woman, the mistress of Evergreen manor, the way she died its…weird…" He began, but trailed off.

"How do you mean?" Dean asked, swallowing his food, and taking a swig of beer.

"Well, the librarian of the manor, a woman named Zara, found her mangled in the basement, her head was caved in and her chest had been eaten out. Heart and lungs, both missing."

The eldest retched, his dinner threatening to make a comeback.

"Yeah, well, she's only twenty four, and she still works there, so I think I know where to go first thing,"

Dean nodded. "The library," he said impassively.

The motel they chose to stay at was complete luxury, even though it was only a three star. The rooms were modern and stylish, not to mention large, and the bathroom had a spa.

"I shot first spa bitch," Dean said, grabbing a towel and a change of clothes.

"Why you?" Sam asked, not really caring anyway.

"Because I'm older, and what I say goes," Dean replied with a grin. Sam just shook his head.

"Whatever," he said, letting his brother take the victory. There was no point in fighting over the spa because it wasn't going anywhere.

As Dean disappeared into the bathroom, Sam flopped onto one of the beds and almost instantly fell into a disturbed slumber.

_Sam was in the library again; this time he wasn't a part of the action. He watched intently as a blonde woman, wearing jeans and a black blouse sat behind a computer typing in information about the book that lay open next to her. _

_There was a sudden thump and her head shot up, blue eyes alert. _

"_Hello?" she called. When nobody answered she returned to her work, rubbing her tired eyes. The noise came again. _

_The woman sighed and stood up, walking cautiously toward the source of the noise._

_Suddenly, a heavy leather bound book flew from the shelf and landed at her feet. In gold the title read. **"Spiritus amneste—your guide to the supernatural" **_

_The woman frowned and picked up the volume, not noticing the ripple in the shelf_

_She flicked through it quickly, dropping it when a chill entered her blood. Someone was watching her. She looked up and screamed. The shelves had parted, and the wall protruded, a living human face in the wall. It glared at her, reached out with two arms and hissed. _

_The woman screamed again as the "wall" put its arms around her neck and snapped it in one fluid movement…_

After pulling on his boxer shorts, Dean stepped into the main bedroom and really did not like what he saw.

Sam was sprawled face first on the floor with the blankets tangled around his feet and his body trembled violently.

"Fuck, not again," Dean muttered to himself, running over. He rolled Sam onto his back

And sighed as his brother frowned in pain.

Dean slapped him. "Wake up bitch," he ordered, though worried.

Sam's eyes flew open and he looked around, before letting his eyes fall on Dean.

"That woman, she'd in danger, now! We need to go!"

That's all that Dean needed. They piled into the Impala and Dean sped off into the night, climbing the hill in which Evergreen manor was perched on.

"Wow," Dean breathed as they approached the mansion. "Talk about fuckin' creepy,"

The house before them was large, dark and brooding, with at least four floors. A veranda wrapped around the structure on the first and fourth floors and a large set of double doors stood waiting to devour passers by.

The Impala crunched up the gravel driveway and came to a stop at the foot of the front steps.

"Alright Sammy, lead the way,"

Sam got out of the passenger door, and then walked to the trunk, selecting the necessary weapons. Dean did the same.

Once armed, the brothers crept up the ancient steps to the front door, which was locked. No surprise there, so Dean picked it.

They entered. The dark, cavernous entrance hall empty and lonely.

"So where next genius," Dean muttered, switching his flashlight on.

Someone screamed.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and took of in the direction of the sound.

The door lay open before them. Inside, a woman, held around the throat by a section of wall that seemed to have a mind of its own.

"Hey, bitch!" Dean yelled, cocking his gun. The wall's "face" looked at him and tightened its grasp on the hostage. She was losing consciousness. Dean fired, and the wall let go.

He rushed forward and caught the girl as she fell.

Picking her up, he yelled at Sam to run.

They ran as fast as their legs could take them and out the house they went, the heavy oak doors slamming behind them. Dean tripped and almost lost his footing, but he righted himself before gently putting the now out cold woman in the backseat.

As they drove away, refusing to look back, the house growled at them, its top windows slanting into a frown.

_There u go...hope u liked it...NOW REVIEW!!! pweeezee  
_


	3. Chapter 3:Zara Magaret McIntire

**Chapter Three **

**Zara Margaret McIntire**

* * *

Dean pressed his foot on the gas, determined to get away from that crazy house as soon as possible. He didn't look back, or at Sam, he just continued driving with frantic resolve.

Not once did he stop until he pulled into the Evergreen lake B&B.

"Man, talk about mental," Dean muttered, pulling the girl out of the car.

Sam opened the door for him and Dean entered, placing the waking girl on the bed.

"Where am I?" She moaned, trying to sit up. Dean placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her gently back onto the bed. "Just try to relax, I need to check to see if you're hurt," he said softly. Carefully, Dean opened the first few buttons on her black blouse and ran textured fingers over her collarbone, inspecting the purple bruises that were already beginning to form around her throat. She shivered.

"Jeez, that house did a number on you," Dean pointed out, though it sounded strange to do so. Apparently she thought that too.

"Okay," she said, swatting Dean's hand away. "Who the hell are you and what the hell is going on?"

The eldest sighed. "I'm Dean Winchester. This is my brother, Sam. Your house was having an identity crisis and it tried to kill you. We saved your life." He explained.

"But how? Why?" She was confused.

Dean leaned forward. "All the things you thought were only in story books are real. The monster under the bed, the boogeyman, its all true, and me and him, we kill them. Its our job."

"Your job?"

"Well, the pay's crap, but yeah." Dean replied. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"I'm Zara McIntire, and I've been working in that house for five years. Nothing like that has ever happened before,"

There was silence.

"You mean, you didn't realize that your house is a raving Psychopathic murderer?"

Zara gave Dean a look of contempt.

"Listen here pretty boy, last week my boss was killed. I found her in the fucking basement and there was barely anything left of her to recognize, so quit it with the wise cracks okay?"

Sam smirked and Dean blushed slightly.

"Don't worry about him, he's just had a bad day. So Zara, you say that the house never did that kind of thing, but have you noticed anything else strange and out of the ordinary?" Sam asked.

As if something was coming back to her, her eyes widened and she nodded.

"Actually, come to think of it, yes. Sometimes we get electrical shortages, you know, the lights flicker, and it can get a bit unsettling at night, you know…"

Sam nodded. "Is there a point when all this started?"

"Yeah, about a month ago, Mrs. Evergreen had me fix up some of the rooms and refurbish the library, and then it all started,"

Dean began to pace. "Sometimes a malevolent spirit can awaken after hundreds of years, when their home, or death place is compromised. What I don't get is how it, or they're using the house."

Sam turned. "Well you've heard of a haunted house, where a tragic death has occurred and the spirit was so tortured, that it was unable move on, but I don't think that's the case. I think we're dealing with a _haunting_ house,"

Dean frowned. "What's the difference?" he asked, perplexed.

"The house itself is tormented. Sometimes, when death occurs, the spirits can become so distressed, that they fuse themselves to the house, so they're not lonely. Over time, they become so connected with the house and perhaps, each other, that it's difficult to distinguish the difference between the spirit or the dwelling."

"You need to get laid," Dean said.

Zara shook her head. "Shut up Dean. So you think that maybe, some pissed off spirit has a broken heart and wanted to make friends with the house, so it didn't have to spend the rest of eternity wandering the halls alone?"

Sam nodded. "Misery loves company."

"Okay kids, um we have to get Zara home, because he have a heck of a lot to—"

"You just took me from my house. I'm not going back there,"

"Alright, then you're gonna have to help,"

* * *

Dean scrubbed a hand over his face. Never had he been so bored, sitting in the local library trying to find out about the manor.

"Any luck college boy?" he asked, hitting another dead-end.

"Nope, nothin'," Sam replied, closing yet another book.

"What about you Zara?"

The woman looked up from the computer screen and shook her head, "A whole lot of nothing, that's what," said she.

Dean sighed and threw the newspaper that he was reading onto the table. "Great, just great," he murmured, yawning widely.

"Wait," Zara said.

Both brothers perked up.

"Oh. No don't worry, its nothing,"

"Alright, well so far we have nothing. So lets go visit our creepy friend, and see what we can pick up,"

Zara looked up once more from the screen. "Forget it honey, there's absolutely no fucking way I'm going back there."

"Listen lady, we have a job to do, and we're gonna do it. Both Sammy and me risked our Asses to save your skin and you're helping. You so owe us," Dean growled.

"_Lady?_ I aint no fuckin lady! You watch your mouth Dean Winchester or I'll knock your perfect pretty face into the back of your skull!"

And with that she picked up her handbag jumped out of the chair and stormed out of the library, leaving a very bewildered Dean and a snickering Sam to their own devices.

"Well she sure told you," Sam chortled. Dean threw his younger brother a death glare.

"Shut it Samantha, or I'll shut it for you," he scowled.

Sam continued. "Whatever pretty boy. We better get going before she does anything stupid."

* * *

"Get in the freakin car, we don't have time for this," Dean said as the impala trundled alongside a very soggy Zara.

"Fuck off Dean, I'd rather get pneumonia than get into the same car with you,"

"Stop being so friggen proud and get your ass in,"

Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder, silently letting him know that he'd handle it.

"Please Zara, get into the car. We don't want you to get hurt," Sam said, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. She stopped.

"All right, but only for you Sam." she said opening the back door.

"See Dean, all you have to do is ask nicely," he muttered under his breath.

"Shut up,"

**ZARA'S POV:**

Never in my whole life have I met somebody so egotistically bigheaded! Sure he is the sexiest guy I have ever met, but that's not the point. The point is that I can't stand him! Sometimes a voice at the back of my head tells me that I should stop being such a hostile and vicious bitch, but I can't help it. It's in my nature. Now I'm sitting the back of a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, listening to "Blue Oyster Cult," with a pair of absolute honeys, and though I'm seething on the outside, I am in absolute heaven…Oh god, I so did not just say that! We're on our way back to that friggen creepy ass house, and I don't particularly want to go back, but Dean was right. I owe them. Dean looks into the rear-view mirror and I swear I can see his moss green eyes twinkle with amusement. I want to look at him properly, I haven't really yet. I've been too damned pissed to give him anything but death glares. We pull up in front of the manor, and all of a sudden I can't breathe. My pace quickens, as does my heartbeat, and my throat closes up, so all I can do is let out a little squeak. Jeez, I think I'm having a panic attack…

* * *

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, switching the ignition off and peering into the rear view mirror once more. Zara shook her head. She was struggling to breathe.

"Panic attack. I used to get them at school before a major exam," Sam explained.

"That's great Francis, what do I do?" Dean shot back.

"Calm her down, and for gods sake, don't be a dick,"

Dean got out of the car, opened the passenger door and kneeled on the gravel.

"Zara?" he said gently. She looked up at him with fearful blue eyes as she tried to calm herself. Dean took her hands in his. "Take deep breaths. In…and out…in…and out…That's it sweetheart, calm yourself down,"

* * *

_I'm trying to breathe, but I cant. I'm scared, but I'm also intrigued. As I watch Dean attempt to calm me I try not to melt. If this was his sweet side, I liked it. His eyes were full of concern as was his voice. I always did like my guys rough around the edges, like Dean was, but they still had to have their sweet side, and I wasn't exaggerating when I said that he was the sexiest guy I've ever met. Long dark eyelashes framed his green eyes, a dusting of freckles were sprinkled across his nose. And his lips…every time they moved my breath caught in my throat as I tried with frantic resolve not to reach out and touch him…_

* * *

"Good," he said once Zara's heartbeat slowed. "Now what was that all about?"

"I dunno. I saw this damn house and I just stopped working," she replied, thanking god that Dean couldn't read her thoughts.

"We shouldn't have made you come, do you wanna wait in the car?"

Zara shook her head. "No, you were right. I owe you guys for saving me. I'm coming in,"

She got out of the car and stared down her fears.

_I won't let you get to me. I wont. _She chanted in her mind, determined not to be scared.

As they crossed the threshold, Dean held out his hand. Hesitant, but only for a moment, Zara took it. As his textured fingers closed around hers, warmth seeped into her body, and she was less afraid.

With his free hand, Dean pulled out the EMF detector and switched it on.

As he did so, Sam took the IRTS from his own pocket and proceeded to scan the entrance hall.

"Well, so far, we got zip on the EMF," Dean said, giving it a gentle shake.

"Yeah and nothing on the Infra-Red Thermal Scanner either. No cold spots, not anything," Sam replied.

Zara stood thoughtful for a moment. "Well, aren't ghosts usually dormant during the day?"

"Not necessarily, but more often than not," Sam returned, turning down the hall.

"What about the library? That's where I got attacked," she pointed out, gripping Dean's hand tighter as a chill crept up her spine.

"Good point, we'll start there," Dean whispered, squeezing her hand back.

As they entered the library, the temperature plummeted.

"I'm still not getting anything," Sam said, bemused.

"Me neither," Dean returned.

"Wait," Zara cut in. "I have an idea. Gimme them both,"

Dean frowned, but handed them to her anyway. "When this house was built, it was built with double walls. Which means there's a girl sized gap between here and the next room,"

Dean shook his head. "Forget it. It's not happening,"

"Like fuck it isn't. Who died and made you my mother?"

She didn't wait for a response; instead, she took a quarter from her desk and waltzed over to the ventilation grate. She twisted the four screws out and thew the grate aside.

"Pass them in when I yell for them," she instructed, taking her leather jacket off.

She went in arms first, and then she wiggled the rest of her body in. It was a tight squeeze but she fit. The gap was just wide enough to hit with her elbows if she held her arms out and it was plenty high.

"Alright, pass them through," She called.

As soon as the EMF entered the wall, the readings went of the chart. She put the EMF in her shirt pocket and held the IRTS out in front of her.

However, she didn't need the devices to know that she wasn't alone. She looked up and came face to face with a dark silhouette, with glowing red eyes.

_Oh shit._

She didn't even have time to scream as the apparition tossed her through the drywall.

"Holy—" Dean cried as Zara landed at least a foot away from him. He rushed to her aid, but she was already standing, and dusting herself off. She had a small cut above her eye, but apart from that, she was okay.

"It's time to go," Zara said, grabbing her jacket.

"Agreed," Sam and Dean said in unison, and once again, they ran for dear life down the corridor, as the wall rippled beside them.

"C'mon, c'mon," Zara said, in the lead, and desperate to get out.

"We're coming woman, take a chill pill," Dean breathed as he joined Zara at the door.

"C'mon Sammy! We're not welcome anymore!"

"Yeah, yeah," he said running out the front doors after them.

"Can we not go back there until we know exactly what the fuck is going on?" Zara inquired, touching the cut on her head with a wince.

"Yeah, I actually think that's a good idea," Dean said as he pulled away from the monstrous house.

"Yeah, best idea any of us have had all day," Sam agreed.

_Review? Please?_


	4. Chapter 4:Thomas O'lauchlan

**Chapter Four**

**Thomas O****'****lauchlan **

All were relieved to get back to the motel. The afternoon had taken its toll on them and they were ready to sleep for eternity.

The previous night, due to the lack of room, and because of his embarrassment, Dean had slept in the Impala. Tonight, none of that mattered. They were under an unspoken truce and all were friends.

As Sam soaked in the spa, Dean cleaned the injury that had been inflicted on Zara and as he did they spoke.

"That was a stupid thing you did back there, Zara, you could've gotten yourself killed," Dean said, though not unkindly.

"Yeah well, now we know that there is something in there," She mumbled in reply.

Dean smiled. "It was brave though. You were scared, but you did it anyway,"

"I was not scared," Zara protested, flinching from Dean's touch as he brushed the cut with an alcohol swab. Dean snorted. "Sure you weren't," he countered.

"I wasn't," she pouted.

"Okay, I'm done. You should get some shuteye. You don't mind sharing though do you?"

Zara cocked an eyebrow.

"I'll share with Sam," she said, with a hint of a smirk.

"You wouldn't enjoy it. he tosses and turns all night,"

Zara gave him a grin. "Just stay on your side of the bed,"

**DEAN'S POV:**

_I'll say this about her. She's definitely fearless. _

_I mean c'mon, who in their right mind would willingly climb into a ghost infested wall, but of course I would of done the same if I could fit._

_She's also proud, stubborn, feisty and a bitch, which is probably why I like her so much, although she can be a pain in the ass at the best of times. _

_In my whole life, I have never met a librarian with such an intense personality, and her eyes…whoa! _

_But anyway, at first I couldn't stand her, but I when she panicked, I saw the raw fear in her eyes and I was captivated, and I kinda think she was checking me out too, but then again who wouldn't hahaha. _

_She's almost cat-like in her appearance and her body moves with such agility, it's amazing! _

_Now we're back at the motel, Sam's gone for a soak, and I'm alone with this gorgeous and unique creature. As I clean the cut on her head, I try not to trip over my tongue as she smirks at me. _

"_Just stay on your side of the bed," she says. How the fuck am I supposed to do that? But I'll respect her wishes and keep my distance, and if she needs consoling in the middle of the night, I'll be only too happy to oblige…_

Forked lightning streaked across the sky and thunder rattled at the windows.

Zara lay half an inch from Dean's warm, half naked body, unable to sleep. Perhaps it was because the gorgeous guy that was sleeping peacefully next to her gave off such an attractive sensation, that she was unable to focus on anything else.

_It's just another guy,_ she thought to herself. _Just go to sleep. _

He rolled over and as he did a tanned, muscled arm flung around her waist.

_Sleaze. _She thought, although she was beaming in the gloom.

Dean chuckled and Zara's smile grew.

"Busted," she giggled, and instantly he was inches away.

"Sorry," he whispered back apologetically. "I didn't mean to…"

"Yes you did Dean Winchester, but its okay if you're scared. I'll keep you safe,"

Dean snorted. "I was not scared just—" he stopped.

"Upset?" she guessed.

"Nope," the eldest replied.

"Suicidal?"

"Hell no!"

"Concerned, for me?"

"Uh-uh. You're perfectly capable of looking after yourself,"

"Horny?"

_Silence. _

Zara laughed. "Ha! I knew it! I'm turning you on! You're such a dick!"

"I'm not! You're not!" Dean objected.

"Aww Deanie, I'm I hitting a nerve?"

"No, you're not. I did that because I thought you were scared,"

Now it was Zara's turn to snort. "Whatever pretty boy," she teased.

"Goodnight Zara," Dean mumbled.

Zara poked him and he jumped.

"For fuck sake, what?"

"I'm scawed," Zara said, pouting.

Dean rolled over and flung his arm around her once more, squeezing tightly.

She wasn't sacred, but boy, he had nice arms.

"Now sleep," Dean ordered.

"Yes sir," she said saluting.

"Oh for god sake you two, keep it down," Sam mumbled.

Dean and Zara giggled.

"Yes Sammy," the said in unison.

When Dean and Zara woke, Sam was gone and there was a note in his tidy "geek boy" handwriting:

Dean and Zara, gone out to get the paper and breakfast.

Might take a while, I was thinking about swinging by the library on the way.

Left the Impala in case you got a lead. See you when I see you.

**Sam.**

"Huh, whatever floats your boat college boy," Dean muttered scrunching the note up and throwing it into the trashcan.

He pulled out his cell phone and pressed speed dial three.

"_Hey Dean,"_ came Sam's voice.

"Hey, where are you? How long ago did you leave?"

"_I'm at the library, I left about twenty minutes ago. You and Zara seemed pretty cozy though,"_

"Shut up, she was shaken up,"

Sam laughed. _"Sure she was,"_

Dean decided to ignore his brother's teasing.

"So when you gonna be back Haley Joel?" he inquired instead.

"_When I'm back. I'm going now, bye ,"_ and with that the line went dead.

Dean shrugged.

"So when's geek boy planning to come back?" Zara asked.

"He's not sure. Hey why don't you go take a bath? I'll go out and get us some coffee and food. There's no way I'm waiting for him to get back, I'm hungry now,"

Zara nodded, quite agreeing to this. As Dean closed the door behind him, Zara padded to the bathroom and began to fill the huge spa with steaming water, applying liberal amounts of bubble bath into the already frothing water.

She pulled her hair up, stripped down and slid into the blissfully hot water. Zara turned the spa jets on and closed her eyes as suds foamed around her.

With two foam cups and a box of crispy cream donuts, Dean was struggling to get the door open, but eventually, he managed to kick the door open.

He put their breakfast on the coffee table and the keys on the nightstand.

"Zara! I'm back!" he called, taking off his jacket.

The lock to the bathroom door clicked and Zara stepped out with a fluffy blue towel wrapped around her body. Moist hair hang around her shoulders and soap suds slid off her legs, dampening the plush carpet.

"I have a problem," she said.

"What?" Dean asked, unable to take his eyes off her.

"I don't have any clothes," she replied.

Dean gave her a cheeky grin. "You say that like it's a bad thing,"

Zara glowered and Dean tossed her one of his shirts.

"I'll get Sam to stop by the mall to get you some clothes. What sizes?"

Zara told him and Dean contacted his brother.

"It's all good, he'll be about an hour. Do you mind free-ballin' till then?"

"I don't 'free-ball,' and yeah, I'll live," she replied, clutching Dean's long black button up shirt.

Dean grinned once more and Zara slammed the bathroom door to dress herself.

Sam walked in over an hour later, laden with heavy bags. "I got you as much as I could, and I did my best," Sam murmured, throwing her some bags.

"Underwear?" She asked.

Sam blushed. "Yeah, um, in the small bag,"

Zara grinned. "Aww Sammy, don't be embarrassed!"

When Sam didn't reply, Zara shook her head and pulled a pair of jeans and a black shirt from the bag.

"You've got good taste Sam," Zara whistled.

"I used to go shopping with my girlfriend," he grinned sadly.

Zara smiled back and closed herself in the bathroom.

Once dressed and happy with her appearance, she joined the boys in the main bedroom. Sam had some important news.

"Right, first of all," Sam began, and directing his speech to Zara, he asked: "Did you know about the disappearance of Thomas O'lauchlan? Three weeks before your employer was murdered?"

"Yeah, who didn't know that? Cute kid too. His history class was on an excursion, and he got lost. We searched high and low, but we couldn't find him," she explained.

"Okay. Here's the lowdown. In 1745, when this town was settled and named, a manor was built in honor of the founder of Lake Evergreen. During the construction, three of the builders were killed, set in concrete and hence became part of the house. For a while, things were bad. People went missing, servants died, but it quieted down after a while, that was until a month ago when you, Zara, changed the way things were originally.

"After so long being fused with the house and each other, Jonathan Corby, Nicholas Granger and Seamus Lofgren are reawakened and now all hell is loose. We have to go back. Stay a few nights and see what's what. We'll need salt, cats eye shells and other things too, and then we're set,"

Dean grinned. "Not bad, geek boy, if I do say so myself. Hey we should get a spirit board and do each other's nails. It'll be so fun!"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea Dean," Sam pointed out. "I mean the spirit board, not the rest, dickhead,"

Dean looked at his feet. "Oh damn, I was so looking forward to a manicure."

_So what u think? Continue?_


	5. Chapter 5:The first night

**Chapter Five- The First Night.**

* * *

"I still don't think this is a good Idea," Zara protested as they walked through the dusty aisles of an old style 'hippy' shop, as Dean put it.

Sam nodded. "You're probably right, but still, we have to get to the bottom of this, before somebody else gets killed,"

Dean screwed up his nose as they strolled past a burning stick of sandalwood incense.

"We should get some of this crap, it smells bad enough to ward away the dead," he said in a dry tone.

"Don't worry Dean, we'll be outta here in no time. We already have most of the stuff we need. We just need a plachette and we're good." Sam pointed out.

"Whatever geek boy," Dean murmured as he stepped over a box, that was in the middle of the walkway.

"That comes to 52.70, cash only," said the woman behind the counter as they made their purchase.

Sam pulled three twenties from his wallet, insisted that she kept the change and as the company walked thankfully from the dark shop, she pocketed it immediately, with a greedy grin on her face.

"I hate those damn hippy shops! I swear I could smell opium in there, cuz I was getting high on something," Dean complained as they put their purchases in the car.

"How would you know what opium smells like?" Asked Zara, as she slid into the backseat.

"Teenagers do stupid things," he replied, before slamming the door, thus ending the conversation.

"Alright before we head up to evil, creepy looking house, do we have everything?"

"Yes Dean," Zara and Sam said in unison.

"Good, lets shag ass then," he said, putting the car into drive.

* * *

As they pulled up, once more In front of the godforsaken house, Sam gave an involuntary shiver.

"It was your idea to come here Frances, nobody else's, stop being such a pansy," Dean said, getting out of the car.

Zara followed with a frown. "Why do you insist on bringing Sam down?" she asked.

"He knows I don't mean it," he replied with a grin as he opened the trunk.

Zara shrugged. "Okay. We need the iron amulets on us, don't we?" she inquired.

Sam nodded, tossing her a cat's eye shell. " Yes, also carry a vial of salt with you everywh…" Sam trailed off as he saw the look on Dean's face.

"Dude, screw that!" he exclaimed, handing Zara a shotgun full of rock salt. "You ever used one of these sweetheart?"

Zara nodded. "Of course I have," she said with a grin.

Once they had their bags, the three stood together, with Zara in the middle.

She took hold of both their hands and sighed.

"All right, here goes nothing,"

Once again, they entered the dwelling, determined, though slightly apprehensive.

As they walked once more through the lobby, the walls rippled, but this time they were untouchable.

Letting go of Sam's arm, she clasped the pure iron cross in her pocket and at the same time, tightened her hold on Dean's hand.

"Uh, Zara, can you relax up with the grip? I can't feel my hand." Dean said.

"Huh? Oh shit, sorry," she loosened her grasp, but didn't let go completely.

"Thanks,"

Instead of taking the hall, library bound, the three climbed a set of stairs that led to the upper floors so that they could get settled.

"I just thought of something. What are we gonna eat?" Dean asked, although the growl from his stomach beat him to it.

"Dude, are you always thinking with your stomach?" Sam asked.

Dean didn't answer.

"You don't need to worry, the kitchen's fully stocked," Zara muttered, finding her room, and letting go of Dean to open the door.

"You two take the rooms next to this one, so were close," she said, throwing her duffle bag on her messy bed.

"Why don't we just share a room?" Dean suggested.

Zara raised an eyebrow. "You ever tried squeezing three fully grown adults into a double bed?" she inquired, with a hint of a smile.

"Good point," Dean said, leaving Zara to herself.

The librarian sighed as she began to tidy her room.

It was dark in her room, so she lit three of her gas lamps to keep the chill away before setting about to protect herself. She lined the window ledges with rock salt and poured a protective circle around her bed.

Happy with the way things looked, she went to visit Dean.

Zara sat on his bed and watched as he went around purifying everything.

"Is there a T.V anywhere in this house?" Dean asked hopefully as he hang a cross on one of his bedposts.

Zara laughed. "Are you kidding? We're lucky to have lights, and even then, we can only have them in some rooms. You'll find some hurricane lamps in the cupboard," she explained, pointing at the small cupboard under the window seat. Lightning flashed across the sky and Dean sighed.

"This is great. I'm stuck in an evil house, bent on killing everything that steps through its doors and I can't even watch TV to keep my mind of it. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Zara shrugged. "We have a library, read a book,"

Dean scoffed. "Honey, I don't read," he said.

She laughed. "Yeah, I got that vibe. You could always explore," she suggested.

"Do I look five?"

"No, but seriously, I haven't even looked at this place fully yet, and you could get some more readings on the house. It'll give us something to do before dinner,"

Dean smiled. "Okay, you win,"

Sam walked in. "Dean I need the keys, I'm going to get some rat-sac and a few more things, I'll be about an hour and a half,"

Dean swallowed a lump in his throat. "Rats?"

Sam nodded and caught the keys easily as Dean chucked them to him.

As he walked out Dean shuddered. "I hate rats,"

* * *

"How is it, that a strong and handsome hunter, such as yourself could be afraid of rats?" Zara asked as they climbed the next set of steps to the third floor.

Dean grinned in the gloom. "Strong and handsome, huh?"

Zara smacked him. "Don't go getting any ideas pretty boy, just because I say you're handsome, doesn't mean that I have a massive school girl crush on you. I just means I know talent when I see it,"

The eldest Winchester chuckled. "But you think I'm handsome? I knew it,"

Zara slapped her head and rolled her eyes. "Good lord, I've gone and swollen your already egotistical head," she murmured.

Dean winked. "Well one of my head's is definitely swollen…"

"Ugh, Dean! You are so gross!" Zara exclaimed. She couldn't decide whether to be disgusted or amused.

Dean laughed. "You said it, not me,"

"Shut up, and keep your ass moving,"

The remainder of the house proved to be uninteresting, although the EMF readings continued to fly off the meter.

"What time is it?" Zara asked, as they ascended the last staircase, which led to the attic.

"Quarter past five," Dean replied, and then was silent as he stared, wide eyed around the loft.

He gave a low whistle, and then disappeared from Zara's sight.

"Wait up," Zara whispered, hurrying up the steps. "Holy shit," she gasped, as she stood on the landing.

The whole room was darker that the whole house put together, even though the windows were larger.

Webs of gooey ectoplasm hung from the rafters and large insects buzzed around her head.

"Dean, can we go now," Zara asked in a tiny voice.

Dean turned to face her. She had turned chalk white. The bad vibes that Zara picked up, resonated through the room and it made her feel slightly ill.

"Are you okay?" he asked walking over to her. The two windows at the front of the house, like eyes, slanted down into a terrible frown and Zara whimpered, the feeling of hatred and anger and treachery, climbing up her spine.

"Zara?"

She remained unmoving and unblinking as the walls heaved around her and the floor gave way, but still Dean was oblivious…

* * *

As Zara's legs gave way from beneath her, Dean caught her.

"Time to go," he murmured, climbing awkwardly down the steps.

As always, Dean moved quickly and stealthily and as they drew further away from the attic, Zara become more responsive. As they descended to the second floor, Zara squirmed.

"Put me down Dean! Why the fuck are you carrying me?" she demanded, jumping fluidly from his arms.

"You collapsed, up in the attic. Don't you remember?"

For a moment, she didn't, but then it all came back to her, and she sank to the floor.

"Zara?"

She looked up at him with scared eyes, and allowed him to scoop her up.

"What happened?" Sam asked as he met them halfway down the hall.

"That's what I'm trying to find out," he muttered kicking Zara's door open, and setting her on the bed. Dean sat down next to her.

"Okay, so what went down back there," Dean inquired, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"That attic was alive. More so than anywhere else in this fuckin' crazy madhouse. The windows were frowning, the walls were heaving, and the floor gave way. The vibes…it made me feel sick,"

"All I saw was that goop Zara, maybe you need to see a doc—"

"I'm not fucking crazy Dean, I know what I saw, and what I felt. It was a deep feeling of hate and anger and treachery and I can still feel it in my blood."

Dean placed his hand on her forehead. "You're a bit clammy. Lets go downstairs to the kitchen and we'll light a fire.

Zara nodded in agreement. It would be nice to be warm again.

So all holding each other, the three made their way into the kitchen, not realizing the evil that was building around them.

* * *

The two Winchester's and Zara sat around the table in silence. The meal was finished and the dishes washed over an hour ago, and somebody was yet to come up with something to do.

"What about the movies?" Zara suggested.

"What's on?" Sam asked.

"Nothing,"

_Silence._

"What about a strip joint?" Dean recommended.

"Forget it Dean," Zara and Sam said in unison.

"Why not?" He complained.

"Hello? I'm a chick, not interested," Zara pointed out, as though Dean needed reminding.

"You could strip," he said hopefully.

Zara scoffed. "Tough chance Dean Winchester,"

"I could strip,"

"No," came the chorus of Sam and Zara once more.

"Why not?" he whined.

"I wanna keep my dinner Dean," Sam said.

It was nine o clock.

"I'm gonna turn in early," Zara said, getting up from the kitchen table.

"Good idea," Sam said, yawning.

"Party poopers," Dean muttered.

* * *

After all goodnights were said, the three disappeared into their respective rooms.

Zara got into her red short shorts and a plain black singlet before climbing into bed and dimming the lamps.

Sleep did not come easily. In fact I didn't come at all. Now that she knew that the noises weren't a figment of her imaginations, and that the shadows in her room where dangerous, all she could do was hide under the blankets trembling and praying to anyone listening that the salt circle around her bed wouldn't break.

The silence died, and a solemn tune could be heard from a distant room.

_Long, lost words whisper slowly to me…_

Zara squeezed her eyes shut.

_Still can't find what keeps me here…_

Heavy footsteps ran up the hall.

_And all this time I've been so haunted inside…_

**THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD!**

Zara whimpered.

The music stopped, with a high pitched squeak, like long nails on a black board.

She had had enough. She grabbed a torch and the iron cross and swung herself out of bed, careful not to break the salt barrier.

She padded quickly to the door and opened it, looking around, hoping not to run into a strip of protruding wall.

Zara edged against the wall, sweating with fear and fumbled about for the knob of the next door. With a sigh of relief she found it, turned it with trembling hands and slipped into the next room. She switched off the torch and put it on the nightstand.

"Is that you Zara?" asked Dean sleepily.

"Yeah, sorry if I woke you," she whispered in reply.

"Nah, it was that creepy ass music and the thudding down the hall. Is that what got you too?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Its okay. C'mon in, there's plenty of room for two." He said patting the mattress.

The door opened and an extremely tall Sam shaped figure slid in.

"Is there room for three?" he asked.

Zara shuffled in closer to Dean, their skin brushing.

"Of course there is you great lug, jump in," Zara said.

After a while, Zara's trembling subsided and she felt warm and relatively safe, and before long, she slipped into a peaceful slumber.

**_Reveiw please, you know you want too..._**


	6. Chapter 6:The next day

**Chapter Six: **

**The next day**

* * *

Earliest to arise, once again, was Sam, which again, meant he was the automatically designated breakfast fetcher.

As he rolled out of bed, Zara stretched and moved, allowing Dean to do the same. Still holding each other protectively, they continued to snore. This was getting more and more obvious as the days wore on.

**SAM'S POV:**

_I like her. _

_She's a nice girl, and she sure put Dean in his place a few times, which made me smile. _

_I'm just worried…She seems to be getting a little friendly with Dean, and all Dean usually want's from any girl is a drunken one-night-stand. _

_I don't want to see her used like that. Like I said, she's a nice girl. _

_Well maybe I shouldn't be that concerned. She seems to be able to tame Dean, and when she was panicking the other day…I dunno, it's like a side of Dean I've never seen before. He might actually be sweet on her. _

_Like this morning, they were holding each other, and they looked so peaceful, even though it's been difficult to relax in this place. _

_At the moment, anything could happen, but I'd just hate to see a beautiful girl like her be torn and heartbroken my brother, because he can be a dick. _

_If he ever did that to her I'd probably kill him. _

_For now though, I think it's safe to say that he wouldn't try anything, for fear of getting his ass kicked by a girl. _

_She definitely has spirit, and a personality and self-respect, unlike some of the girls I've seen Dean with…_

* * *

Sunlight poured into the window and almost blinded Zara as she opened her eyes.

For a moment, she didn't realize where she was, or who was holding her so close, and then she remembered the previous night.

She smiled to herself, hoping that Dean didn't see her happiness and comfort, but, unfortunately, there was no luck there.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked, smiling himself, with fresh and lively green eyes, that housed a hidden glint of mischievousness and cheekiness.

"It's a beautiful day and I slept well," she lied, embarrassed that she got busted for enjoying Dean's gentle touch.

"I think it's because you're so close to a strong and handsome hunter, such as myself." He said with a lopsided grin.

_Busted. Again, _but there was no way she was going to let him know that, he'd never shut up, or his oversized and egotistical head would explode due to over inflation.

"Whatever you wanna think Deanie boy, whatever you wanna think," Zara said rolling over.

"Aww, Zara, did I say something wrong?" he chuckled, running a finger lightly down her spine. Oh how she loved the feeling of textured fingers on her skin. She hated men with smooth hands, but Dean, and his well worked hands made her shiver, as did his breath tickling her neck when he exhaled.

_He was driving her crazy!_

"Dean, stop it," Zara breathed, as she gave an involuntary tremble.

"Why, am I doing something wrong?" he whispered gently into her ear, which almost drove her overboard.

"No! That's the problem!" Zara exclaimed.

"Why?" he asked, curiously.

"Nothing," She said, rolling out of the bed. "Forget I said anything,"

She headed to the door quickly and slid out, hastening to her own room, so she could bathe and dress. She grabbed a fresh change of clothes and a towel, before heading to the bathroom, which was just a little further down the hall.

Then she stopped short, turned and grabbed her iron cross, so she would be protected.

As she opened the door, she almost smacked Dean in the face.

"Whoa, shit sorry," Zara, mumbled, trying to sidestep the Winchester.

"Hold up. Where do you think you're going?" he queried.

"I'm going for a bath, I hope that's okay by you," Zara snapped, pushing past the well-built man.

"I'm going with you,"

Zara scoffed. "Like fuck you are Winchester, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself,"

The woman quickened her pace and shouldered the door open, before slamming it in his face and locking it.

"Just shout if you need anything!" He yelled through the door.

Zara rolled her eyes and disrobed before running the bath.

When it was a suitable depth she slid in and closed her eyes.

It seemed like only a minute before the bottom of the tub rippled.

Zara's eyes snapped open.

_Oh shit. _She thought to herself.

Slipping and sliding, she gripped the edges and vaulted out, grabbing the first towel she saw.

Wrapping it tightly around her, Zara slid her way to the door, careful not to loose her footing.

She reached out, took hold of the knob and twisted the lock, jumping out of the room and almost loosing her towel.

"Everything alright?" Dean asked with a slight smile on his face.

Zara looked over her shoulder and discovered that she had grabbed a hand towel!

Her cheeks grew hot as she spun around so that Dean could no longer see her backside.

"Get my clothes!" She said heatedly. "And another towel!"

Dean smirked. "Whatever you say cute ass," he teased entering the bathroom.

As Dean collected her gear, she stood in the hall glowering.

"Here you go, you _cheeky_ girl," he said with a suggestive wink.

"Sleaze," she spat, snatching the towel and her belongings. Zara wrapped the large and fluffy bath towel securely around her body and shuffled down the hall, making sure to slam the door as hard as she could. Dean stood in the hallway outside the bathroom and winced as the walls shuddered.

* * *

Zara dressed in record time, and when she entered the kitchen, Sam had returned, and Dean was sitting at the table with him, munching a donut.

Sam had an amused smile on his face.

"You didn't," Zara said in disbelief.

"Didn't what?" Dean asked with some degree of innocence.

"Jesus! A girl can't get any privacy around here!" she threw her hands up, incensed.

She snatched up her coffee and a donut and stormed out of the kitchen.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and shrugged as the front door slammed.

Zara found that the hood of the Impala was as good a place as any to sun herself while she drank disgusting coffee and ate breakfast.

It was a beautiful morning. The sky was a clear blue and butterflies flew around in the sunshine.

The scene was innocent enough, and for a moment, she forgot about the house and about everything that had happened in the last month.

"Hey Zara, comfortable?" Came Dean's voice from close by. She hadn't even heard him come out.

He took a seat on the hood next to her.

"I was," she murmured.

"Hey, I was just teasing Zara, you should take it as a compliment that I think you have a cute butt," he said.

The woman rolled her eyes.

"Typical,"

Dean chose to ignore this comment and continued to speak.

"So what made you rush out of there like that?" he asked, as if the reason wasn't blatantly obvious.

"The bastard joined me for a soak." She said sourly.

"Lucky thing…" Dean's voice trailed off as Zara's glare penetrated his soul and turned him cold.

"Of course by that I meant that he's a complete scoundrel," he corrected.

Zara rolled her eyes. "The only thing I'm sure you're sorry about was that it wasn't you,"

Dean shrugged. "Whatever. You need to relax and unwind. I have the perfect thing. It always helps me to calm down." He said sliding off the hood and walking around to the trunk.

He opened it, removed the false bottom and pulled out several wicked looking knives.

"Target practice."

* * *

As they stood in front of a fallen log, Dean demonstrated his skills. The midmorning sun was becoming warm and Dean had discarded his shirt.

Now he stood, muscles twitching as he hit his target with perfect accuracy, a sheen of sweat glistening on his tanned front.

Zara also got rid of her jacket and stood a fair distance away, concentrating on the way his body moved as he launched the knives.

She didn't tell him this, but when she was young, her father had taught her how to do just that, and she hadn't yet forgotten.

"Throwing a knife with skill and accuracy is essential in this line of work. We don't bother with anything fancy, but if it gets the job done, do it. I want you to try."

Dean explained as he retrieved the knives and handed them to Zara.

Her first throw was sloppy, but that was the way she had intended it.

"That was a bit questionable, but you'll get better with practice," Dean reassured.

She didn't need it. She knew what she was doing. Zara smiled ever so slightly, and with an unwavering gaze, she launched the remaining six knives, with skill, accuracy and agility, surprising Dean very much so.

"That was very good, but if one should come flying toward you…"

Dean took a knife from a nearby tree and launched it at her.

She panicked for a moment, but she didn't let it show. With the same dexterity as she had thrown it, she caught it easily, though it did leave a nasty slice.

"Good." Dean was impressed if not slightly taken aback.

"Yeah, except for this," she showed him her hand, which was now bleeding profusely.

"Whoops," Dean said, smiling sheepishly. It wasn't bad, it just looked so. Dean played doctor and fixed her up, and they continued, Dean teaching her to throw with her left hand, now that her right one was out of commission.

It took a while, but eventually she was just as good left.

* * *

All in all, their day was pretty vigorous.

Dean taught her a few things to pass the time, like shooting and bow hunting.

It was 3pm, and Zara was exhausted, but Dean hadn't finished with her yet.

Earlier on in the day, they had fetched a few water bottles from indoors, and now Zara sat on the hood of the Impala once more and drank almost half the bottle in one gulp.

Screwing the cap back on, she stretched out and yawned, closing her eyes. She would sure sleep well tonight.

"We're not done," Dean said, joining her. "I wanna get in an ass kicking session before it gets dark,"

"What! I've been working my ass of all day!"

Dean laughed. "It hasn't changed since this morning,"

"And you are so losing," she growled in reply, jumping to her feet.

"Atta girl," he said, placing himself opposite her.

First, they stood, facing each other off, each in their chosen stance.

Dean struck out first, throwing punches, all of which, Zara blocked.

Speeding up, he threw a few kicks, and again Zara parried deftly.

"Not bad missy, but you gotta attack," Dean instructed, bouncing on his feet.

She punched him. Square in the nose.

"Ahh! Fuck!" he cried, clutching his face.

She gave him a few seconds to recover, before jumping back into it.

Dean jabbed out with his forearm and caught her in the gut, winding her, before taking advantage of her weakness, knocking her to the ground and straddling her hips to pin her.

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to take deep breaths, though it hurt.

"You okay?" he asked, with a smug smile on his face.

_Oh how that shit-eating grin pissed her off. _

"No," she gasped, gulping in painful breaths.

"Then I win,"

_No way._

Her legs were free. That was his vital mistake. He had her pinned at the hips, but her legs were in perfect working order.

With lightning speed, she jabbed her feet into the back of his knees, pushed forward and took control.

Now _she_ was on top.

"No, Dean, _I _win," she said, hanging over him wearing the grin he had less than a minute ago.

Dean reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears.

Holding her face in his hands, he sat up and lightly brushed his lips against hers.

For a second, that's how they stayed, but Zara pulled back.

"Sorry," Dean muttered blushing.

"It's cool," she replied, trying to act unfazed about the whole situation.

She stood, then helped Dean to his feet, just as Sam walked out, probably exhausted from a day's hard reading in the library.

"What's going on?" he asked, standing on the porch.

"Nothing. We just had an ass kicking contest, and I won," Zara explained.

"You got creamed by a _girl_?" Sam asked his brother incredulously.

Zara growled.

"No offence intended, of course," he added.

"She's good though. Don't sell her short," Dean said, brushing the grass from his jeans. "What do you want anyway?"

"Well I thought that we should try to talk to _that _tonight," he said, indicating the looming house behind him.

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, I guess we probably should,"

Zara smirked. "Can I do your nails first?"

**_You know what you need to do...thanx_ **


	7. Chapter 7: The Ouija board and the crow

_**Dont own SN**_**_  
_**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Ouija Board and the crow**

* * *

Dean looked over at Zara, who sat pale and fearful opposite him. 

In order to get the maximum power in their summoning, they had to set up where the activity was highest.

_The attic. _

And now, due to fear, both Sam and Zara had remained silent.

Dean reached over and gave Zara's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"It's okay sweetheart," he said gently.

What Dean didn't understand, is why college boy and Zara were affected by the spirits presence in the house, but he couldn't. He knew that the most likely explanation for Sam would be his wonder powers, but why was Zara affected so?

Sam cleared his throat. "Are we going to get this over with?" he asked in a strong but only semi-confident tone.

Dean leant over the Ouija board and lit the remaining candles with his lighter, before putting his finger on the pointer, joining his brother and Zara.

In unison they chanted:

_In this place we summon thee, _

_Show your blackened soul me, _

_In this hour I wish to see, _

_As we will it, so shall it be!_

There was a gust of wind as the sky darkened outside. Zara swallowed a lump of fear as a blaze of blue lightning flashed across the sky. They repeated the chant that Sam had found in their father's diary.

The windows smashed inwards, showering the trio with glass, and Zara almost let go of the pointer.

Over the howling gale, Dean shouted the first question:

"Who are we speaking to?"

The pointer trembled slightly and moved across the board.

**U-S**

They weren't alone.

"Why do you kill?" Sam asked.

There was a crack of thunder, so loud that to Zara it seemed as though the world was being ripped to pieces.

**R-E-V-E-N-G-E**

Zara looked upon Dean with panic filled eyes.

"Is the boy okay?" Zara cried.

**N-O**

"Shit, you bastards," Zara muttered under her breath. Again, the thunder went.

**B-C-A-R-E-F-U-L**

"Son of a bitch, don't threaten her," Dean warned.

**S-I-L-E-N-C-E F-O-O-L**

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What you gonna do?"

**D-E-A-T-H B-L-O-O-D T-R-E-A-C-H-E-R-Y**

Sam shuddered. "You two should be careful," he warned, his vision flashing through his mind.

"Why did you kill Mrs. Evergreen?" Zara inquired.

**I-N-T-E-R-F-E-R-I-N-G**

"How could you?"

**B-I-T-C-H**

"FUCK YOU, YOU SON OF A MOTHERLESS DOG!" Zara cried over the din.

Above her a terrible face appeared, twisted into a malicious sneer. It rushed forward and into her.

For a moment, her heart stopped as an icy feeling crept from her toes to the tips of her blonde hair. Her stomach plummeted as her mind went fuzzy and her image blackened around the edges. She let out a squeaking gasp and fell backward, loosing consciousness.

Dean and Sam looked on in horror as Zara's eyes slid shut.

The spell had been broken, their lines of communication, severed, but still the storm raged outside.

For a moment, Dean's finger was fused to the pointer, but when he got free he scrambled over to Zara and lifted her head up.

She was so damn cold.

Dean checked her pulse. It throbbed frantically under his fingers.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked, the feeling of trepidation still with him.

"She's like ice, but she has a pulse and she's breathing. I think I'll get her to bed." Dean explained, lifting her up.

"I'm going down to the library. Stay out of trouble Dean,"

The eldest Winchester nodded. "You too college boy,"

Holding Zara close to him, Dean rushed down to their rooms.

He kicked his door open and settled the shivering woman on the bed. He took her jeans and top off, and settled her under the blankets, before removing is own clothes down to his boxers.

Not one dirty thought crossed his mind as he climbed in next to her; all he could think about was raising her body temperature.

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms firmly around her icy frame, making sure she was still breathing before letting his eyes slide shut…

* * *

As Zara regained consciousness, she realized that Dean was holding her closely. 

_What the hell?_

A chill crept up her spine as she felt somebody call for her.

It was the voice of a little boy.

She wormed her way out of Dean's arms and climbed out of bed. She was horrified to see that she wore only her bra and boxer shorts.

Zara quickly dressed herself and grabbed a torch before slipping out of the room.

"Zara!" Dean hissed, stirring just as the door clicked shut behind her. He two jumped out of bed, and dressed, grabbing his own flashlight and a rock salt loaded shotgun before creeping out after her.

It wasn't hard to keep up with her. She moved slowly and he could see the light from her torch bouncing around as she moved.

Something was up with her, and Dean didn't want to startle her, so he kept his distance.

He followed her down to the first floor and then into the kitchen, where the trapdoor that led to the basement was.

_What on earth is she up too? _He thought, following her down the stairs.

Dean switched his light off and quietly followed Zara's. A stair creaked and Zara spun around.

"Dean! You scared the fuck out of me? What he hell are you doing?" she cried.

"Sorry, I was worried! I wasn't sure if you were yourself, after what happened in the attic,"

"I'm fine! Why the hell did I wake up half naked?"

"You we're cold, and I was trying to bring your body temperature up." Dean explained calmly.

"Yeah right you pervert! You wanted some didn't you? You violated me!" she screeched.

"Whoa, hold on girl, I did no such thing! Why would you ever think that?"

For a second, she stood facing him, eyes frenzied and her chest heaving as she took gasping breaths. Her eyes closed for a moment and she swayed on the spot.

"Dean…" She gasped softly, her chest restricting.

"Zara?"

"I cant…" she fell back.

_HOLY SHIT!_

Was all Dean thought as Zara tumbled down the remainder of the stairs. He rushed down after her, two steps at a time and when he reached the bottom, he turned his torch on.

Meters away, she stood, bleeding from a wound on her head, but she peered at him with eyes that weren't her own.

Instead of grey blue, her eyes were acid green and they crinkled at the edges as she smiled.

"Hey Deanie boy," she said maliciously.

"What the fuck?" he said, confused.

"Yeah I'm the Son of a bitch who hurt your girlfriend, and now I'm gonna hurt you,"

She stared at the shotgun and it flew from his hand into her own.

"Say good night Winchester," she growled, cocking the gun.

The only thought that raced through his mind as Zara pulled the trigger was:

Oh fuck, not again…

* * *

Sam sat alone in the library. In the dim light of the candles, shadows danced across the walls, causing him to feel apprehensive. He had seen this before. 

He closed the old book that he was reading and walked to the window, just as the crow began to tap. The midnight black crow was perched on the sill as it was in his vision, illuminated only by the frequent flashes of lighting. It peered at him intelligently with crimson eyes, and cawed gently, tapping on the window once more.

the long-limbed brunette stood and crossed the space between the desk and the casement. With shaking hands, he unlatched the window and slid it open, admitting the bird. It ruffled its feathers and hopped out of the rain, tilting its head to look up at the young Winchester.

Sam held out his hand, waiting patiently for the bird.

The crow outstretched a black wing and pulled something from the glossy feathers.

Unsure what it held, Sam moved his open palm closer and watched with interest as the creature dropped the dangling item into his hand.

"Thank you," Sam breathed. The bird gave a bow, and then took flight into the tempest, vanishing into the night.

Left alone by the window, the cold wind biting into his flesh Sam held Dean's bloody necklace.

What the hell was he supposed to do?

Then his head exploded with agony as another vision riddled his brain.

* * *

_Dean switched his light off and quietly followed Zara's. A stair creaked and Zara spun around. _

"_Dean! You scared the fuck out of me? What he hell are you doing?" she cried. _

"_Sorry, I was worried! I wasn't sure if you were yourself, after what happened in the attic,"_

"_I'm fine! Why the hell did I wake up half naked?"_

"_You we're cold, and I was trying to bring your body temperature up." Dean explained calmly. _

"_Yeah right you pervert! You wanted some didn't you? You violated me!" she screeched. _

"_Whoa, hold on girl, I did no such thing! Why would you ever think that?"_

_For a second, she stood facing him, eyes frenzied and her chest heaving as she took gasping breaths. Her eyes closed for a moment and she swayed on the spot. _

"_Dean…" She gasped softly, her chest restricting. _

"_Zara?"_

"_I cant…" she fell back. _

_Zara tumbled down the remainder of the stairs and Dean rushed down after her, two steps at a time and when he reached the bottom, he turned his torch on. _

_Meters away, she stood, bleeding from a wound on her head, but she peered at him with eyes that weren't her own. _

_Instead of grey blue, her eyes were acid green and they crinkled at the edges as she smiled. _

"_Hey Deanie boy," she said maliciously. _

"_What the fuck?" he said, confused. _

"_Yeah I'm the Son of a bitch who hurt your girlfriend, and now I'm gonna hurt you,"_

_She stared at the shotgun and it flew from his hand into her own. _

"_Say good night Winchester," she growled, cocking the gun. _

_Zara pulled the trigger and Dean fell to the ground, unconscious as his chest was filled with rock salt._

* * *

So they were in the basement. 

As Sam returned to his senses he grabbed a candle and spun away from the window.

"Hi Sammy boy," Zara said sweetly at the door.

_Crap._

"Crap is right," she said, grinning.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sam asked, reaching behind him to pull the gun from the waistband of his jeans.

"Don't even think it Sam," she scowled, kicking the gun from his hands. "I want a fair fight,"

She threw the shotgun that she was holding on to the floor and launched herself at Sam.

In this state, she was stronger then Sam.

Zara knocked the lanky Winchester to the floor and began to punch him methodically in the face.

As Sam began to lose consciousness, she stood up and laughed.

"You are so weak boy," She said kicking him in the ribs.

"You are so gone," Sam muttered weakly, looking back toward the door.

A safety clicked off.

"Turn around, slowly," Dean growled.

"What are you going to do Dean, shoot your girl?"

"I've got a chest full of rock salt, and I am not to happy about, now turn the fuck around," he ordered.

"Zara" turned around and Dean pulled the trigger, getting her in the shoulder.

She laughed. "What's that supposed to do?" she inquired.

He smiled. "Silver bullets, bitch,"

She screamed, a high-pitched unearthly scream. A dark mist exited her body and she fell to the floor.

At this moment, Dean ran over, helping both Sam and Zara up.

"C'mon, it's time to go," Dean shouted as the house began to shake violently.

It roared as the three tumbled from its evil centre.

"Goodbye you evil son of a bitch," Dean cried, throwing a lighter into the house. Before he had come into the library, he soaked as much of the house as he could in lighter fluid. As they ran out to the car, the house shrieked as the flames licked higher and higher.

Dean threw the remainder of their gear into the car and Zara and Sam tumbled in.

As Dean got into the driver's side, he twisted his body around to scrutinize Zara.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I…I guess," she said softly.

"Don't worry, I'll get you to a hospital soon,"

but she didn't hear him. She had lost consciousness.

Dean put the car into gear and sped out of the grounds, without looking back.

**_Almost done people...stick around and don't forget to review!_**


	8. Chapter 8: shots and an invitation

**Chapter Eight **

**Shots and an invitation**

Zara was in the hospital for several days after the boy's and finally she was allowed to leave.

"God, I hate hospitals," Dean murmured as the three of them walked from the main entrance and into the car park.

"Yeah, so do I," Zara agreed.

They walked through the endless rows of commercial cars, before they got to the Impala, gleaming proudly in the sunlight.

"It's a gorgeous car," Zara admitted, stroking it gently as they put their stuff in the trunk.

"Yeah, she is," Dean, agreed, digging his hands into his pocket.

He pulled out the keys and dangled them in front of Zara.

"You wanna drive her?"

She nodded eagerly and he tossed them to her.

Sliding in behind the wheel, she put the key into the ignition and the car rumbled to life. She sat there for a moment appreciating the sound and power of the eight-cylinder engine, before pulling her out with ease.

"Alright, we go back to the motel, and pack the rest of our stuff, there's something I wanna show you," Dean said.

Zara drove madly back toward the motel, dragging several guys at traffic lights and when they arrived back at he motel Dean grinned.

"Well done," he was proud.

They got out and Sam unlocked their room and they piled in.

"Now what did you want to show me?" she asked.

Dean grinned again and pulled out a black gift box, wrapped in silver ribbon.

"Open it," he urged.

She undid the ribbon and pulled the lid off, revealing in the box a myriad of fake credit cards and false identities.

"What's this for?" she asked, her heart beating faster.

Dean held his hand out and shook hers. "Congratulations, welcome aboard," he said with a chuckle.

"What, I don't understand,"

"You're coming with us, that is if you want to,"

Zara was speechless. She couldn't think of anything to say, so she kissed Dean and gave Sam a big hug.

"Lets celebrate," Zara suggested. "Fisher's shout,"

The bar was loud and the shots were good. The three sat around a table, laughing and drinking to the stupidest things.

"To big boobs!" Dean declared lifting his seventh bourbon in the air.

"Here, here," Sam and Zara cried in unison, clinking glasses and downing the amber liquid.

It was Sam's turn.

"To intelligent animals!" he raised his newly filled glass.

"To two absolutely gorgeous and sexy brothers," Zara herself stated lifting her tequila.

"Who's sexy?" Dean and Sam asked. "There are no sexy brothers' here!"

Zara laughed. "Of course there is silly's! The Winchesters!" she laughed planting kisses on both of their cheeks.

"There not sexy! We are!" Dean cried, slapping his brother on the back.

"You're right, you are, I only just realized!"

"Well your pretty darn fine yourself little lady," Dean grinned.

"Sam Winchester!" said the DJ.

"They're ringing you Sammy," Zara said. Sam got up, stumbled to the front and picked up a microphone.

"I wanna dedicate this song to my dead father and my big brother, who's right over there with that gorgeous blonde." He stated.

"Oh god," Dean giggled.

The song started. "I hate this song!" Zara laughed.

Sam howled throughout the song, but the audience still cheered. They too were too drunk to notice.

The rest of their night was fun, and they stumbled into their motel rooms at three in the morning.

They would regret it when they woke up.

**To be continued...**

**The next in the brother's**

**In blood chronicles:**

**Tourniquet**

**_hey thats that, hope u liked. _  
**


End file.
